Hold on
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Miley gets a call from Nick that sends her world spinnig at top speed: Kevin and Joe have vanished. Is someone preying on the Jonas Brothers? or is it just a twist of fate. Moe, Lackson, possible Nachaela.Kashley Oliverx Demi Lovato. read and review.do it
1. Call from Hell

Miley Stewert waved at Lilly Truscott, who was talking to Miley's older brother Jackson. Lilly waved offhandly and turned back to Jackson. Miley smiled, glad that Lilly and Jackson were "an item".  
Her phone rang, a jonas brothers ringtone, meaning it was one of them. "hello"  
"miley, Joe and Kevin are missing. " Nick's voice sounded panicked.  
it was amazing that 6 small words could bring a persons world crashing down.

jbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjb

"so they just vanished?" Miley asked.  
"yes. about an hour ago." Nick choked out.  
"but you didn't disappear" Lilly said sadly.  
"no, i guess i'm just really, really, lucky,"  
Miley put her arm around Nick. "we'll find them. " she said.  
"How are fans going to take it?" Lilly asked.  
"horribly, Joe and Kevin go missing. Tabloids are going to have a feild day" Miley said, then looked over at a picture of Frankie Jonas "how's bonus Jonas take it?"  
"he doesn't know yet" Nick said, "were telling him in about an hour, when he gets home from band practice. he thinks he;s going to come home and have three brothers, but, he only has one."  
Miley frowned "nick, they didn't die"  
"sorry, i think Oliver's starting to rub off on me"  
Miley nodded "Before anything else, we should pray for them. if we keep praying for them, they might stay safe. We have to keep them in our prayers"  
Nick and Lilly joined hands, Miley took Lilly's other hand and began to pray.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjnjnjnjnjnjnjnjnjnfjfjfjfjfjfmsmsmsmsmsltltltltltltltltltltlljjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

At an old house in Los Angeles, Joe watched as Kevin was hit by a man easily twice his size. "leave him alone, what did he do to you?"  
"both my daughters can't walk now because htey wanted to meet Kevin, Joe and Nick Jonas" the man spit out.  
"Kali and Keia Navers, the fans that were almost ranover outside a concert?" Joe gasped.  
"yes"  
"but we had nothing to do with it. we didn't drive the bus that hit them. it was a city bus"  
"you had everything to do with it" the man grabbed at joe, leaving Kevin on the floor. Kevin launched himself at the man, determined not to let Joe get hurt.

jksdfslfhdjk;sfhsjkfkdfhkdjfhjdhfjdhjknjoesephkevinnick

a/n: well, review peoples.


	2. Telling Frankie and i miss them

telling Frankie

a/n: yeah 4 reviews. thank you to all reviewrs (you know who you are.) you all rock!

jubjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjbjjbjbjbjbbjbjjjjjjjjjjjbjbjbbjjbbbjbjbjbjjbbjjbjbjbjiojklsdj;fldjfklds;fjl;ddsa

Miley sat with her arms around herself. Paul and Denise were telling Frankie the news. Nick had asked Miley to hang around for support.  
"frankie, we can't find Kevin and Joe" Denise's voice sounded like she was under water.  
"oh, are they playing hide and seek?" the youngest Jonas looked excited.  
"no, some one took them" Paul said  
"like when, Joe took Nick's ipod"  
"no, Joe gave it back, The person who took Joe and Kevin wasn't borrowing them" Nick offered.  
Frankie burst into tears as he realized what was meant. Nick hugged him "it's okay, Joe has Kevin taking care of him, and you know how protective Kevin gets of us. and Kevin has Joe for comic relief." Nick said, trying to sound reassured.  
"i want my brothers back, this is worse then when CoCo died." Frankie sobbed.  
"Frankie, it's okay. they'll be allright. Just- pretend there at camp"  
Frankie put his arms around Nick's neck. "don't go anywhere Nick. i need a brother"  
Nick held Frankie close "it's allright, we'll be ok. Joe and Kevin are big boys, they can take care of each other. and I'm not going anywhere. i promise."  
--

Miley watched the scene, her own world in shambles. She wondered how Nick was going to deal with three times the spot light.  
"Miley, i'll take you home so you can get ready to go the press conference. " Paul offered.  
"can i go to Miley's, i want to tell Jackson and Robbie Ray." Nick stood up, Frankie still clinging on to him "and i think i'll have to take Frank the Tank to" he said, "as long as he promises not to strangle me or dislocate the Omnipod" Nick said, as Frankie refused to let go.  
Miley laughed "Frankie, let go. " she said, "your too heavy to be a necklace " she said, as Nick pryed Frankie's hands of his neck.

* * *

"i hope Nick and Tankie are allright." Joe said, as Kevin sat on the floor next to him.  
"i miss them." Kevin said, pushing Joe  
"i do to. they probably miss us"  
"of course they do" Kevin said, pushing Joe again and knocking him over, "sorry


	3. Protecting Me

"Dad I'm home and I have bad news" Miley said, unlocking the front door.  
"what does it cost" Robby Ray asked.  
"Joe and Kevin are missing" she said, as Nick and Frank followed her in. "and we have company"  
"who?"  
"Nick and Frank the Tank" Miley said, turning on t.v. CMT turned on and Frankie stared at the t.v. with wide eyes Miley realized her dad was on t.v, playing a song.  
"How come nobody tell's me how cool Miley's dad was?" He demanded.  
"I thought you knew" Miley said, turning to pick up a guitar that had fallen over.  
"oh, he does, he just forget" Nick said, ruffling Frankie's hair, causing him to pout. Frankie didn't like his head touched, a result of living with Joe and Kevin Jonas. If they could have their way, no one would touch their head, ever. Joe was exspecially annoyed by hair touching.  
"well, your dad's awesome" Frankie yelled, throwing his hand up and smacking Nick in the stomach.

* * *

About three hours later, Miley turned off the t.v.  
"we should get ready." she said "Nick, you can use Jackson's bathroom, I've seen the state of that Toxic waste dump you call a bathroom." She said "Frankie, you can use the one by the stairs."

* * *

Joe dove at their kidnapper, and was knocked to the side. Kevin snarled.  
"Leave my brother alone" he snarled, pulling Joe up.  
"He attacked first kid."  
Kevin pushed Joe aside and snarled at the man. "Nobody. Hurts. My. Brothers.Or. They. DIE"  
"You hurt me" Joe said, peeling himself from the wall.  
"besides me." Kevin added.  
"and now, how do i die?" the man asked.  
"I didn't get that far" Kevin's had an 'oh crap' exspression on his face. He backed away slowly.

a/n: the moe will start soon peoples. Next chapter. I finished the draft last night. There will be 15 chapters, including an epilogue. Do you want the epilogue in Joe's pov, or Miley's?


	4. Conference

A/N: Okay, Kevi and Joey are up first this time. And the Moe starts now. this chapter is one of the reason's it's rated T (Slight sexual reference. Nothing major. Joe just says something about his purity vow.)

* * *

Joe sprawled on the floor of the windowless room he and Kevin were locked in. "Kevin"  
"Yeah?"  
"I like Miley" Joe said, sitting up.  
"Joe, your 18 and she's 15" Kevin looked horrified. Joe pushed him.  
"I didn't say i was going to break my purity vow with her, Kevin" Joe said, knowing full well thats what had run threw Kevin's head.  
"Pervert"  
"thanks"  
"For calling you a perve?"  
"No, for standing up for me back there"  
"Joe, you're my younger brother, and you always will be. I don't want you getting hurt." Kevin pushed Joe, knocking him over.  
"Kevin, every time you don't want me to get hurt, you hurt me" Joe pointed out. "first you slam me into a wall, then you knock me over, Kevin, you're dangerous."

* * *

Nick stood infront of a crowd of people: fans, papperazzi, media, the odd OJD sufferer.  
"um, well, you are all probably wondering were Kevin and Joe are, and I can honestly tell you,we believe they've been kidnapped. And we need your help to find them." Nick said "and now, Hannah Montana with another surprise annoucement. This one is actually more shocking then the fact that Kevin and Joe have done a vanishing act" Nick said dramaticly.  
Miley, dressed as her alter ego, walked up next to Nick.  
"I have talked to members of the Jonas family, as well as my dad, and we have decided that it's in Joe and Kevin's best intrest that I reveal a secret that i have had for 3 years now. Hannah Montana is an alias. My real name is actually Miley Stewart. I lied because i wanted to keep my life the way it was, but also be famous." She pulled the wig off.  
Whispers coursed through the crowd. Hannah had lied to them.  
"I have decided to tell because it will be easier to find Joe and Kevin, but also because I love Joe and would want to date him as Miley and not Hannah."  
A reporter spoke up "What would you tell Joe if he was standing here and could hear you. ?"

* * *

a/n: Cliffie.thank you for reviewing. I don't own this. just remember that. I only own any one you don't recognize.


	5. When Kevin met the wall

What I'd Say

Miley coughed "I'd tell hin that- that- he- that he's a great friend and a great older brother to Frankie and Nick, and that he's so fun to have around. I'd say I miss him and that I hope he's safe."  
"What do you find attractive"  
"Him." Miley said, running off the stage.  
She hugged Frankie, who'd been to shy to come up on stage.  
"It's going to be alright" Frankie said, parroting what he'd been told all day.  
"I know" was all Miley could choke out before the two of them burst out crying. Nick's arms came around them, and the three of them sat on the ground. Miley and Frankie sobbing, Nick with his arms around them, trying to be strong.  
Frankie wriggled out of Miley's arms and into Nick's lap. He put his head against Nick's shoulders. Nick put an arm around his favorite younger brother, and Frankie put his arms around Nick's neck.  
"I hope they're okay"  
"Frankie, they'll be okay." Nick said "Kevin and Joe can take care of themselves. and each other."  
"Nick, it's okay to cry." Miley said :We won't laught at you. You don't have to be so strong"  
"I can't cry." Nick said "because it really hasn't hit me yet. But it will. and when it does, I'll be the one in need of comfort."

* * *

Joe watched as Kevin tried to open the door,. "It's locked" Kevin said, stating the obvious.  
"No kid-"  
The door swung open, knocking Kevin into the wall. The kidnapper walked in the room and stopped in his tracks. "Where's your brother?" he asked, looking panicked.  
"He just met the wall" Joe said glumly.  
"Ow" Kevin put in.  
The man pulled the door open, smirking. Kevin drug him himself out. Joe swore he was an inch taller.  
When the man left, decidinged he had injured them enough for one go, Joe burst out "So, what did that wall taste like?"

* * *

a/n: I'm torturing Kevin the most. But Joey's in twubble in a few chapters. Check out my newest story, Breaking Free, a Jonas Fanfic.


	6. Why do you hurt them?

"Why" Joe shouted at the man.  
"What"  
"Why do you hurt Kevin? Why do you hurt my brother. He wasn't driving the bus that it your daughters."  
"Because Keia was obsessed with him, and She was the one who ran infront of the bus. Kali was just trying to stop her."  
"Look, I'm sorry about your daughters, and I'd love to meet them, But please, Do't hurt Kevin." Joe pleaded, glancing at his older brother, who was watching the exchange silently.

* * *

It was two weeks later, and there were no leads on where Joe and Kevin were, Miley found herself sitting in class everyday in a haze, praying that she'd get home and find out Kevin and Joe had showed up alive. But it never happened.  
Support letters came every day by the bus load, always telling them that they were in the prayers of the Christian Jonas Fanbase.  
Miley went up to her room and tuned up her guitar, picking up her notebook.

Sitting here just missing you  
My heart hurts, what should I do  
I never really thought on it  
cause if I had I would have told you  
that I'm in love with you  
and I may never see you  
i wish i could talk to you  
So I could smile again

Nick burst into Miley's room unannouced. Miley glanced at him. "Nice of you to knock"  
"Sorry, but I'm so excited!" Nick said "I just figured out who has Joe and Kevin!"  
"Who!" Miley put her guitar on her bed.  
"Devon Navers, the man whoses daughters were hit by a bus outside of a concert, remember?"  
"Yes, He said he's make you pay." Miley said,  
"This is how. He's kidnapped the two eldest Jonas Brothers, so we can't perform" Nick said, running to Miley's computer. Nick typed something in and then clicked.  
"Miley, He's a criminal. He's been convicted of manslaughter, domestic abuse, and kidnapping." Nick clicked on something else.  
"On his myspace, he wrote that he was going to kill someone today" Nick choked out.  
Miley's head spun "Kevin and Joe's lifes are in danger." She said quietly. "CALL THE POLICE. KEVIN AND JOE ARE INDANGER" She yelled.

* * *

okay, not the the longest chapter ever, but what ever. And so starts the real trouble.


	7. Reunited and It feels so good

Kevin watched in horror as Joe dove infront of him as the man pulled the rigger of a shotgun. The bullet hit Joe in the shoulder, and Joe let out a yell of pain. The man shrugged. "Eventually, Kevin you'll run out of brothers who will take a bullet for you, and I'll be there."The man said "I'd shoot you now, but that was my last bullet." The man walked out, dropping the gun by the door.  
Kevin dropped to his knees, Joe's eyes were half closed, and Joe was struggling to breathe, from being hit at close range. Kevin took his brother's head. "Joe, why'd you do that? That has got to be the stupid thing you've ever done, and that's counting the time you almost crashed the tour bus." Kevin didn't expect Joe to answer.  
"Kev. I couldn't let you get hurt. You've" Joe lost conciousness before he got the final words out.  
"Joe, please, wake up. Please. Don't go. We need you. How will Frankie take it. He still thinks Grandma's gone on vacation!" Kevin cried out "Please Joe."

* * *

Nick put his hand on his shoulder as a sharp pain went through it. "Miley, one of them's hurt, I can feel it sometimes. It's like we have twin telepathy from spending so much time together."  
Miley nodded "but you don't know who"  
"I'd say both. One's been hurt and the other one's taken it really hard."  
They explained to the officer that yhey thought they'd figured out were Joe and Kevin were, and less then10 minutes later, Miley and Nick found themselves on their way to L.A. The officer had tracked down were Devon Navers lived.  
Just 30 minutes after they had gotten in the squad car, the officer pulled up to an old house. A young woman was standing outside of the house next door, looking scared.  
"I heard a gunshot" she said  
"Ma'am, get inside please, We might have a madman on our hands, stay as close to the ground as possible, or in a room with no windows. Leave if you hear any more gunshots." the officer said, drawing his gun.  
"You two stay as far away from the houses windows as possible." He commanded "This cold be ugly. If I'm not out in 10 minutes, call 911." He said "or if you hear gunshots."

A few minutes later, the officer came out with a huge man in handcuffs. He pushed him into the squad car, locked all the doors and called for help. Then he joined Nick and Miley.  
"Joe's been shot" He said.  
Miley let out a gasp. Nick put his arms around her. For the first time since the disappearance, Nick let himself break down. He began crying. "Is he okay?" Miley asked softly.  
"Well, Kevin is sitting in a pool of blood and Joe will need a blood donation if I'm not mistaken. And he's unconcious" The officer said. "As soon as back up comes, I'm going to need to force Kevin out of the house, because he's gone into a mother bear mode. He wouldn't let me come within a foot of Joe."  
Nick let go of Miley "I'm going in there. I need to get to Joe and Kevin."  
"Stay here." Miley said "Kevin probably will need some space." She said "You'll be with him soon."

* * *

An hour later, Miley and Nick watched as Joe was brought out on a gourney. Nick let out a yell of pain. Miley grabbed him, knowing that if he could reach Devon, Nick would be in jail for murder.  
Kevin followed them out, bruises on his face, covered in what Miley could only hope was Joe's blood and shaking. He joined Miley and Nick. He hugged Nick, and both began to cry.  
"Are you allright?" Kevin asked.  
"I miss my brothers, and I'm tired from not sleeping well, but I'm alot better then you look" Nick choked through tears. "It just feels good to have you back. I've been lost without you and Joe to protect me. "What happened?"  
"Joe jumped infront of a bullet that was aimed at me." Kevin pulled away from Miley and smiled at her. "And how is Miss Miley?" He asked, hugging her.  
"She's failing every class, including Lunch because of you two. It's good to have you back.  
"It's great to be back. But it would be even better if Joe was here."


	8. Comatose, Jonatose

Comatose, Jonatose.  
Paul and Denise sat on either side of Joe's hospital bed, praying. Frankie sat on Paul's lap, staring at his brothers ashen face. Nick sat sullenly by the window, tears falling from his cheeks. Kevin sat up in the rooms other bed, staring at the wall, but not really seeing it.  
Miley took it all in, sittng in a corner of the room, her own worl spinning. Joe might die. Joe had taken a bullet for his older brother. Joe was a hero. Joe was in a coma. It just didn't make any sense to her.  
Dr. Wilkins came in and said "Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, were going to need some one to stay tonight with Joe, and someone with Kevin."  
"But, we can't because of Frankie." Denise said.  
Miley stood up "I'll stay, if it's okay, You guys all go home and sleep"  
"I'm staying to" Nick said, turning around to finally face his family. "I have to"

* * *

3 days later, and Joe still wasn't awake. Nick had gone home, and Kevin had been released, but not left. Kevin sat in the chair across from Miley, his hand on Joe's. Miley had never been the most patient person, and that had been how she's met the Jonas brothers, and now she just couldn't stand it.

* * *

Miley stroked Joe's hair, softly singing "If we were a Movie." She was miserable, It was a week after Kevin had been realeased, and Miley hadn't left Joe's side, much to Paul and Denise's shock. Frankie sat on the other side, humming along with Miley.  
Denise came to the door of Joe's room. "Okay, Frankie, it's time for you to go home for lunch. Miley, Nick's going to be here in about 30 minutes, as soon as he finished lunch, okay"  
"Yes, thanks Mrs. Jonas.  
Miley sat in silence, until she couldn't take it "I love you Joe. " She jumped as Joe's hand moved.She took it, wishing Denise and Frankie hadn't left. "Joe"  
Nick walked in the room"anything new"  
"Yeah, his hand twitched." Miley said.  
"Good, he might finally be surfacing." Nick said, glad Miley had gone on summer break 3 weeks early. Nick went to Joe's other side and began calling Joe's name, Miley following suit.

* * *

In the darkness, Joe could hear voiceS calling him. " Joe. Joe. Joe" He could see abit of light, but that was all. He struggled to come to earth, but couldn't. It wasn't his time yet.

* * *

a/n: I scared some of you I bet.  
I love the camp rock trailer. JOE DOESN'T HAVE A SHIRT ON! I died. my brother had to revive me.


	9. Sleeping Beauty

a/n: I get to update super early today! because my mom is at a doctors appointment, and I only had to do math and english. Yay me! But I'm failing math, thanks to Camp RocK, i have the trailer memorized, and at the homeschool agency I take math, spanish and english at, i was going through the trailer in my head. And my friend thinks i like a guy in my class whose a geek, becase I said he's hot, but i was talking about Joe.

* * *

About an hour after Joe had moved, he mumbled something that sounded like "brothers" as Kevin walked in.  
"Is he waking up?" Kevin asked.  
"I think so" Nick said, "We've been saying his name."  
Kevin went to Nick's side, and began calling Joe.

* * *

Joe could hear three voices now. One was a female, two were male. He wanted to open his eyes so bad. The struggled continued.

* * *

Kevin put his hand on Nick's shoulder. "We should go tell mom, maye he'll wake up tonight," He said 'We should go tell mom and dad"  
As Kevin and Nick opened the door, Miley called Joe's name one more time.  
Joe's eyes shot open, and he began choking on the tube in his throat that was suppling him with oxygen.  
"Joe!" Miley cried out.  
Nick rushed back to the bed, and Kevin dashed into the hall, "We need help!" he shouted, running to the nurses station.  
"My brother just woke up from a coma!" he explained.  
Dr. Wilkins ran into the room, knocking Nick and Miley out of the way.  
She removed the breathing machine from Joe's throat. Joe coutinued coughing. Dr. Wilkins poared him a glass of water from the pitcher by his bed.  
"Okay, just calm down. Deep breaths. There you go." Dr. Wilkins helped Joe sit up.  
"What- where- huh?" Joe stuttered as Miley, Nick and Kevin came forward as Dr. Wilkins left the room.  
"Guys" Joe coughed out.  
Miley pushed some hair out of Joe's face, as Kevin nodded "Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." Nick laughed.  
"What happened" Joe managed to get the words out.  
"You jumped infront of a bullet and went into a coma" Kevin said "Don't you remember?"  
"The last thing I remember was seeing a man point a gun at you" Joe said, shaking his head.  
"Guys, don't make him talk to much" Nick suggested.  
"How long was I out."  
"About a week and a half" Nick said.  
"Nick lets go get Mom, Dad, and Tankie" Kevin suggested, winking over Miley's head. Nick got the hint.  
"Frankie's going to be excited!" Nick said "It'll be nice to see him smile again"


	10. Confession

A/N: I just died. I once again, saw the camp rock preview on disney channel, and Joe didn't have a shirt on. OJD

* * *

Nick and Kevin left. Miley kept a firm hold on Joe's hand.  
"Joe, I promised myselft that if you woke up, I would tell you a secret." She brushed a curl from his face.  
"Tell" Joe croaked.  
"I- I love you"  
Joe stared at her, looking like he's just seen a ghost. His eyes dialated to the size of dinner plates and his mouth hung open.  
Miley looked away, tears beginning to roll down her face. Joe didn't care. She let go of his hand.  
"Miley, do you wanna know what scares me?" Joe asked softly, reaching for her hand.  
"What" Miley choked out.  
"I think I like you to" Joe said. Miley turned back around  
"Really?" Miley put her other hand on Joe's stomache.  
"Yes." Joe lightly kissed her hand.  
"Are you hungry?" Miley asked as his stomache growled.  
Joe nodded, sending hair cascading into his face. Miley grinned and brushed the curls aside.

* * *

"Mom, Do you want the good news or the bad news" Nick asked.  
"The good" Denise looked up from her book.  
"Joe's awake"  
"The bad?"  
"He's awake" Nick said smiling.  
"Really?"  
"Yes" Nick said, as Kevin dashed up the stairs.  
Kevin opened up Frankie's door.  
"Hey. Guess what"  
"What?"  
"Sleeping beauty woke up" Kevin said.  
"Joe?"  
"Yes"  
"Whoopeeeee" Frankie jumped up and down, and knocked Kevin over. "Can we go see him now?"  
"In about an hour, He just woke up, and He's probably hungry, so we'll let him eat"  
"But he's _always_ hungry" Frankie said.  
"I know, but he's been sleeping for a while, so we should let him eat"

* * *

Miley brought Joe a small plate of food. "Here" She said, pulling the table over to Joe, so he could put it on the table.  
"There's no dessert"  
"I know" Miley winked at him. Joe looked at her, confused .  
Miley puckered her lips up.  
"Oh," Joe finally realized what she was getting at.

* * *

Joe finished his dinner, but before "dessert" arrived, Frankie burst into the room.  
"Joe" He shouted, jumping onto the bed.  
"What's up, Dude,"  
"Youre awake"  
"I am?" Joe gasped. Frankie laughed as Denise came into the room.  
"Joe" She said, hugging him, Over his mom's shoulders Joe gave Miley a disgruntled look. She smiled. Paul came in as Joe choked out "Mom, I can't breathe."  
"Oh sorry"  
Kevin came in the room, going to a notebook and handing it to Nick, who came in the room last.  
"Kevin" Joe said sharply.  
Kevin froze, looking guilt.  
"How's Ashley" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow. Kevin turned bright red.

* * *

a/n: 5 more chapters left and I will have finished this story. There will be a sequel.


	11. Kashley, Moe, Nichaela

A week later, Joe was discharged, with minamal arm pain, and no complications. Miley spent alot of time at his house over the next few weeks. but on one condidtion: Total bed rest for 6 weeks.  
The age difference between Joe and Miley had unnerved some critics, but it was like Jackson had said when he asked Lilly out: If there was love, then what did the age matter? It wasn't like he was going to try anything. and She wouldn't either.  
Much to Miley's chagrin, Nick had begun dating Michaela, Hannah Montana's biggest rival. And Michaela, who had missed the whole "I'm not really Hannah Montana" episode, had loved to call Hannah's phone and rub it in Hannah's face. Miley had finnally snapped "Michaela, go ask Nick to tell you my secret."  
Michaela had called back 20 minutes later "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME"  
"Michaela, you were horrible to me, I'm not going to reveal my biggest secret to you.".  
Kevin, had come home about three days after Joe's realease from the hospital, and annouced that he was engaged. Joe had teased him mercilously from his spot on the couch.

* * *

"Hey Kashley" Joe said as Kevin down the stairs on the last day of Joe's bedrest stint. Both Nick and Miley shot Joe death glares from across the room.  
"Hi, Moe," Kevin responded happily "Nichaela" Kevin left the room, whistling some happy song.  
"Oh, He just OWNED you" Miley said, laughing her head off.  
"But I didn't do Anything. I didn't call him Kashley!" Nick said.  
"Tough luck, Nicky." Miley said, giggling. "Nichaela, I _have_ to use that one on her."  
"Be nice to her, the only reason's she's mean is because she never fit in with anyone before she became famous, She's just insecure" Nick said.  
Frankie came in the room, blowing his nose. He finished about 3 minutes later.  
"Honestly, Frank, what was up there?" Joe asked  
"My 2007 birthday bubblegum" Frankie said.  
"I really, don't want to know." Miley said.

* * *

Joe was driving for the first time in 2 months. He pulled up Miley's drive way, and got out, a hat pulled down over his head.  
Miley was lying on the couch, watching a t.v show about three teen rockstars who are actually super spies. She didn't hear Joe come in the open door, but Robbie Ray had nodded for Joe to come in as Joe had been about to knock. Joe came in and pocked Miley's side. "Hello, Madame" He said in a corny brittish accent, as Miley let out a giggle.  
"Where'd you come from?"  
"New Jersey" Joe said "I ma the New Jersey Devil after all"  
"Well, you got it half right anyway" Miley said as Joe plopped down on her kneews.  
"Joe get off"  
Joe pulled a stubborn face and refused to budge.  
"Joe"  
"Anyways, I was going to the beach and since I'm such a giver, I decided that you could come with me"  
"Oh, Your such a hero" Miley said  
"Well, that's what Nick calls me"  
"I thought it was useless?"  
"That's what he calls my ideas. Go put a bathing suit on." Joe looked at Miley, puzzled, why wasn't she getting up.  
"Uh, Joe"  
"Yeah"  
"You're on my knees still"  
"Oh" Joe moved off her knees, smiling widely.

* * *

a/n: The 2007 birthday bubble gum actually happened, only I changed some stuff, and it wasn't with the JoBros. My family was driving down the car, and my younger brother Kyle was blowing his nose for like 10 minutes, and my mom asked "What was up there" and Kyle goes "It was my 2003 birthday bubblegum."


	12. Tears Might Fall Joe's song

A/N: **NICK **_Kevin **Both**_

* * *

It was the Jonas Brother's first concert in 4 months, as well as Joe's 19th birthday, and Nick and Kevin had a surprise for Joe. As Joe finsished "Hello Beautiful" Nick cued the band not to start "Year 300." Joe looked around confused, as Kevin grabbed his cappo and Nick ran up to the piano.  
"What's going on?" Joe asked, looking confused "We allready did When You Look Me in the Eyes"  
"We'll explain it all as soon as you go sit on the stool that Frankie's bringing out." Kevin said as Frankie came out, proudly carrying a stool over his shoulder. He sat it next to Kevin and Kevin took his mic out, and asked Frankie "Wanna say anything, little man?"  
"I'm on STAGE!" Frankie shouted as Joe sat down on the stool.  
"I don't know how many people realized it, but exactly 4 months ago today, I gave everyone some news that wasn't pleaseant: Joe and Kevin had disappeared. Well, two weeks later, Joe took a bullet for Kevo and went into a coma" Nick said.  
"While he was in the coma, every second he spent in it became a bigger chance that he wasn't going to wake up. So Nick and I wrote this song. It's called Tears Might Fall"  
"The cool thing about it is that Kevin sings lead in it." Nick said "And Joe had no idea that this was going to happen" Nick began playing.

_Watching you grow up  
was the best eighteen years  
Every time you had a fight  
I loved to be all ears  
But you might not wake up  
I try to tell myself it's okay  
but I can't find a way  
_**watching you in awe  
cause that was what i felt  
cause I was was younger  
Whe you came out, tears began to well  
I wasn't ready for what I saw  
I try to tell myself it's okay  
but i can't find away  
_Just can't believe it  
you might be gone  
when I come tommorow  
tears might fall  
i feel like an astroids hit  
i sing a sad song  
when i come tommorow  
tears might fall  
_**_you lie in a hospital bed  
And I would gladly take your place  
Just to hears your laugh again  
But I just stare at your face  
Tommorow, you could be dead  
I try to tell myself it's allright  
but i can't find the might.  
_**Please don't go, I need you here  
You keep me safe and strong  
I'm lost with no Joe  
It feels so wrong  
I have to conquer my fear  
I try to tell myself it's allright  
but I can't find the might  
****_Just can't believe it  
you might be gone  
when I come tommorow  
tears might fall  
i feel like an astroids hit  
i sing a sad song  
when i come tommorow  
tears might fall_  
**_I need you here with me  
_**with no you, what would we be  
**_i wish i could laugh with you  
_**Wish I could talk with you  
_Just can't believe it  
you might be gone  
when I come tommorow  
tears might fall  
i feel like an astroids hit  
i sing a sad song  
when i come tommorow  
tears might fall_**

Joe stood up. "W-o-g- wow" he stuttered "I don't know what to say." Joe's eyes were wide.  
"Now are you redy for some time travel, because I think tonights a perfect night to go to THE YEAR 3000" Nick said.  
"But first, Everyone needs to stand up!" Joe yelled.

* * *

Miley hugged Joe after the concert. "I helped too. They can't have all the credit. I helped them with the chorus, and I gave them the rhyme scheme." She said.  
"Hey, Miley?"  
"Yeah"  
"When I first woke up, I never got dessert"  
Miley smiled and leaned into kiss him, but Frankie burst into the room  
"Frankie!" Joe moaned.


	13. Come On

2 weeks later was a huge day. The day the Jonas family found out whether or not Devon Navers would be charged with multiple crimes. Joe took Miley's hand as the jury finished deliberating. "I still don't have dessert" he whispered.Miley hit him on the arm. Joe winced. "Gunshot wound arm" He hissed.  
"Sorry" Miley said, then fell silent as the hed jurrour stood up.  
"Have you reached a verdict?"  
"Yes, your honor"  
"How do you find the defendent, Devon Jaden Navers on the charges of kidnapping?"  
"Guilty"  
"On the attempted murder of Joeseph Jonas"  
"It's JOE" hissed said Jonas.  
"Guilty"  
"On the attempted murder of Kevin Jonas"  
"Not guilty"  
"On the charges of abuse?"  
"Guilty" The Jurror sat down as the judge asked if everyone had a agreed.  
Joe, on the other hand, jumped up and swung Miley around. Devon's attorney shot Joe a murderous look. Joe and Miley sat back down, blushing. Kevin rolled his eyes and whispered something to Ashley.  
After Devon had been led off, Frankie turned to Kevin "Kev, what's going on?"  
"Well, You know how Mom and Dad put you in time out?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well, those people just put the man who took me and Joe on time out" Kevin said, putting his arm around Ashley.

* * *

"I'm glad we won the case" Miley said back at the Jonas Household , standing on tiptoes, "Now, how about-"  
Frankie burst into the room with a football in hand. "Joe wanna play Football"  
"Yeah, sure It's not like I'm_ BUSY _anything." Joe said, "Honestly kid, you have just about THE worst timing in the history of bad timing!" He said, pushing Frankie out of the room. "Now, where were -"  
"Joe, have you seen Ashley?" Kevin came wandering in the room from the door on the right side.  
"What is it with my brothers and bad timing!" Joe shouted, "And she's cookin gdinner with Mom. NOW I WANT DESSERT!"  
"But Joe, you'll spoil your dinner!" Kevin said., looking like he was explaining that Nick had curly hair to an impatient two year old.  
"JUST LEAVE" Joe pushed his older brother out of the room with ease. "Now, about dessert" Joe said, leaning down to Miley's level. Poor Nick chose that moment to come in from the backyard with Michaela.  
"Hey, Joe, Frankie stole your autographed football" Nick said.  
"I'm never going to get dessert" Joe groaned.  
"You know, Dinner should come first" Michaela said.  
"Not that kind of dessert. The other kind" Joe pucked his lips. Nick looked ready to puke.  
"I don't want to know about my older brother's love life" Nick said as Denise called them for dinner.  
"COME ON" Joe quickly pecked Miley's lips, then stalked off.  
"Save it for the honey Moon, Moe." Nick shouted.

* * *

an: Okay, this was the second to last chapter. I cut a chapter out because it was pointless. Right now, I'm actually only setting up for the sequel. Poor Joe is never going to get his dessert, is he?


	14. Hello Beautiful

this is the last chapter! Keep your eyes out for One In a Million, the sequel. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my internet was down. I love all the reveiws I have gotten for this story. I love you guys!

camp rock update: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP I am about to explode. I can't wait.

19 year old Miley Stewart watched as Lilly became her sister. Since she and Joe had broken up 2 years ago, Miley didn't think she'd get married. She hadn't even liked another guy since the break up.  
It was begining to depress Miley. Lilly was the last of her friends to get married, besides Miley. Nick and Michaela had been married a month. Kevin and Ashley even had two kids, Kevin and Kayline.  
Oliver had been married for a year. Miley found it funny that her doughnut of a Best Friend had married Demi Lovato before Lilly had even gotten engaged. And Miley couldn't bring herself to even look at a guy, but Oliver was married. It just didn't feel right.  
Expecially when Miley found herself stading in the room as Joe. He was standing on the other side of the stage, starring at her.

* * *

Miley, Michaela and Lilly stood in the bathroom, preparing for the reception. "Lilly, I can' take it. He kills me" Miley said.  
"Joe? I told Jackson that it wasn't a good idea to have Joe as his best man" Lilly said.  
"Lilly, just remember, today is your day. I'll avoid him as much as possible"  
Miley gave Lilly a look. Lilly smiled at her "Miley, what will you do when Joe begins wondering why you're avoiding him?" Michaela said.  
"I don't know." Miley said, shaking her head "I'll figure it out"

* * *

"Miley, you never got over him, did you?" Ashley said from across the table, noticing Miley's eyes following Joe to the bathroom.  
"Yes. I still in love with him" The two fell silent for a while.  
"If if helps, I don't think he's over you." Asley said "Frankie says that he hears Joe sometimes singing a song about a girl he's still in love with. And Nick says that when you come on t.v. Joe can't stop staring."  
"What do you think I should do" Miley asked "I can barely-"  
"Joe's coming" Michaela said, overhearing the conversation.  
Joe leaned over Ashley. Ashley pulled a look like Joe did it all the time.  
"Miley, I need to talk to you alone" Joe said.  
Miley rose slowly. She followed Joe out to the garden, trying to keep her legs steady.  
Joe turned to her. "Miley, I can't kid myself. I'm in love with you. And that will never change. I know you probably hate me, but I know, we're ment to be"  
"Joe, I won't lie, I'm not over you. I might never be. But we're not right for each other."  
"When I dated JoJo and A.J. I knew somehow that they weren't right for me. "  
"It almost killed me to watch you date JoJo, and to see you in person today, but I don't want my heart broken." Miley looked down sadly  
"Let's try again, please" Joe took both of Miley's hands . "I have to know" He brought them closer together. "And I think you do too" Miley could almost feel Joe's heart beating. "Miley look at me" Miley looked up into his eyes. His head came closer.  
How about dessert?" He asked, pressing his llips to hers.

* * *

Miley's head rested aginst Joe's chest. He slowly led them around the empty dance floor. Lilly and Jackson had left, and Miley and Joe were "cleaning up"

"Hello Beautiful Hows it going I hear its wonderful In California I've been missin' you Its true But tonight, I'm gonna fly Yeah tonight, I'm gonna FLY! Cause I could comb across the world And see everything, and never be satisfied If I couldn't see those eyes Hello Beautiful Its been a long time Since my phone's rung And you've been on that line I've been missing you Its true But tonight, I'm gonna fly Yeah tonight, I'm gonna FLY! Cause I could comb across the world And see everything, and never be satisfied If I couldn't see those eyes" Joe sang softly.  
Miley sighed. 4 years ago, she wouldn't have thought she'd ever hear Joe sing again. But now, here she was, dancing with him. Maybe the next wedding she went to would actaully be hers.  


* * *

to be continued in: ONE IN A MILLION


End file.
